Kopa the Lost Prince
by JamarTheo13
Summary: Kiara and Kovu are now king and queen of the Pridelands. They are getting ready to have their first cub, but to everyone's surprise especially Vitani a lion long thought dead returns to claim the throne. (Co-Written by faithcorry634)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:A tragic friendship

It had been a few months since Scar's defeat, and everyone in Priderock seemed happy. Simba was a proud father a male cub named Kopa.

He was a curious cub always asking questions. Which is why his name fit him it meant ask. His pelt was the color of his father. But his eyes matched his mother's. Everyone seemed happy for Simba and Nala, but one side of his pride was not. One female who had once been a rogue was not happy. Her name literally meant hate, and Nala knew that she had been loyal to Scar. However, Simba allowed her to stay in pride since a few days before Scar was overthrown she had given birth to a young male cub she named Kovu. What most lions didn't know was Scar had chosen Kovu to be king after him. This was to the dismay of his older son Nuka would felt he should be king. Especially since Zira had had relations with an unknown rogue to produce a cub Scar would approve of. Kovu was the result. Zira also had a daughter called Vitani who was a tough little lioness who was always getting into scrapes. And fighting her elder brother Nuka.. Which made the meaning of her name at war' appreciate. But unlike her mother and brother she was intrigued by the new prince. And though his parents told him to be weary of Zira's family, Kopa liked being around Vitani too.

But what no one knew was on this very day all of that would change for the worst.

In the Outlands...

"I don't get why you hang out with that cub in the Pridelands," says Nuka as he looks at his younger sister Vitani, "I mean he stole my birthright and yet you still hang out with him and claim that your friends." He says walking towards her now, making Vitani back away when he hears a roar from behind him.

"Nuka back away from your sister!" Yells an angry lioness making Nuka turn back around head lowered.

"Y..yes mom." He says terrified of the lioness.

"Thank you. Now Nuka what were you saying about Vitani's friend," she asks looking at her daughter who's eyes are wide worried about she'll do if she finds out about Kopa, "I heard something about stealing your birthright. Which by the way was never yours sense Scar chose Kovu to be king."

"He's Simba's first born and is supposed to be the king of the Pridelands," He says and Zira turns her head.

"Is he now," She asks as she starts shaking her head, "That can't happen can it? Because that's Kovu's job; isn't it?"

"Yes m'am it is," says Nuka shaking his head, and Vitani gulps.

"Then someone has to do something about that don't they," She asks turning towards Vitani, "Isn't that correct Vitani?" She asks with a evil smirk on her face, that makes Vitani really start getting worried for her friend.

"C..correct," she stutters and Zira's smirk gets even bigger.

"Then you'll help me fix this," laughs Zira, "What time did you schedule to meet up next?"

Meanwhile in the Pride Lands...

Kopa tells his parents goodbye just before he leaves to meet his friend from the Outlands; but just as he turns around to do that he hears his dad his least words, "But Zazu is coming with you."

Kopa spins around after hearing those cursed words, "But dad that's unfair," he complains, but that only makes Simba shake his head, "Zazu ruins everything!" He yells and thankfully his mother nudges the king.

"He's right," she laughs making Simba look at her; but she just stares back at him with her blue eyes, "You would be doing what your dad did to us."

"Fine," sighs the king knowing he can't argue with that logic, "Zazu doesn't have to come; but you do have to be back before your mother goes hunting."

"Thanks dad," he says before turning around, "And I will!" He yells back before taking off for what no one knew but the final time.

And then this happened in the Outlands...

"W...we...we're supposed to meet at noon," says Vitani knowing that if she didn't tell her mother she'd of had her dead.

"Thank you Vitani," She says as she turns away to go meet the prince, "Mlinzi don't let her get out; her momma has work to take care of."

"Of course Zira," the over sized lioness says before walking up to Vitani.

"I'm sorry Kopa," says the cub tears forming her eyes, knowing that her mother will show no mercy, "This is all my fault."

In the Pridelands...

Kopa whistles to himself as he skips towards the outskirts of the Pridelands happy to be meeting with his friend, but he stops just before continuing to get a drink of water.

"I wonder if she'll show up today," He says to himself remembering what she said about not being able to come because of her mother, "I hope she does."

Kopa gets back up and continues on his way unknowing of the evil lioness watching him skip his way right to her trap.

Kopa arrives at the spot that he's supposed to meet Vitani but instead of finding her he finds that very lioness, "If it Prince Kopa," she says with an evil grin on her face claws extended, "How nice to meet you here."

"Who are you," asks the terrified cub backing away ready to run, "Where's Vitani?"

"Oh my daughter wasn't able to come and play today," laughs the lioness, "But don't worry we were."

"W...we what you mean we," asks Kopa as he turns his head to see even more lioness surrounding him; claws out, and licking there chops, "No please no!" He yells as they lunge at him mauling him; but before they're done Zira flings the cub into a rock sending a loud crack through out the air.

"Hide the body," says Zira as she licks the blood off of her paws, "And make sure he's actually dead." She says and her lionesses nod before picking the cub up, and bringing him into the Outlands.

**That concludes chapter one of my story; and before you start hatin on it this is my first ever story. So positive and negative reviews are welcomed so I can get better as an author.**

**Even this is my first ever story I will be taking OCs for this story, so leave them there as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The strange lion

3 years later...

Kopa wakes up to the sound of thunder and the pattering of rain on the ground outside of his den, _"It looks like it's gonna be one of those day."_ He thinks to himself as he gets up. But just before he can even stretch he hears the laughter of hyenas outside, "Oh come on I just can't have a day without a battle can I?" He asks out loud.

"No you can't," says a voice from behind making Kopa jump ski high.

"Who's there," asks the lion turning around to see no one, "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you like that," says a strange looking lion appearing out of the shadows, "The name's Walinzi."

"How did you get in here," asks Kopa ready to fight if needed, "There is only one entrance and it's impossible to sneak past me trust me."

"Oh there is more than one my friend," says Walinzi calmly, "That I should know, after all a lion should know everything about his den shouldn't he? Right Kopa?"

"How do you know my name," asks Kopa surprised, "And what do you mean 'a lion should know everything about his den'? This is my den!"

"The first part is not important," says the lion smirking, "But the second part, that is false. It's never been your den, actually before I killed them it was my parents; but when I did kill them I claimed it as mine."

"You killed your parents," yells Kopa backing up, "But why? Just to claim this den?"

"No that's not why," laughs Walinzi, "Let's just say they made me mad, just like you're doing right now. So I would move before you meet the same fate."

"Oh it won't be that easy to scare me away," laughs Kopa getting ready to fight, "So if you want to try it, be my guest." He says earning a chuckle from the other lion.

"If that's what you want," he says lunging at Kopa catching him by surprise, he knocks him across the den into the wall, "Oh come on don't tell me you weren't expecting that." Laughs Walinzi as he walks towards to Kopa looking to finish him off quickly.

"You'll have to do better than that," yells Kopa before jumping at Walinzi who easily side-steps his attack, and hits him to the ground.

"And I say the same to you," laughs Walinzi as he places his paw on Kopa's back and extends his claws, "Now I'll give you one last chance, leave or die."

In the Pride Lands...

Kiara nuzzles her mate as they look at the incoming clouds, "That looks like a bad storm approaching." He says returning the nuzzle.

"Yeah it does," says Kiara, "But let's not worry about that, after all the dry season did just end. So we really do need the rain."

"Yeah I guess, but that looks like a hell of a lot more than rain," says Kovu with a little bit of concern in his voice, "It looks like more a thunderstorm."

"Okay," says Kiara walking back into Priderock, "Then we might want to get inside here."

Back to the fight...

Kopa cries out as Walinzi starts craving into his back all while cackling, "I won't lose to you!" He manages to scream, but all that does is make the pain twenty times worse.

"I'd chose your words wisely," laughs the lion as he continues the torture, "But now that you'd made up your mind, I'll have to take it out." He says but before he carry it out he gets knocked off the poor lion.

"Kopa you okay," asks the party crasher as she helps Kopa.

"Yeah thanks to you Vitani," says Kopa smiling up at the lioness, who smiles back down at him before turning her attention towards Walinzi.

"And now for you, you'll pay," she says before charging the lion who just smirks before he gets knocked to the side.

"Ow that actually hurt," says the lion getting up still smirking, "But alas it won't help you." He says before returning the hit sending Vitani to the side crashing into a rock.

"Vitani," yells Kopa trying to get up, but failing, "Get up!"

"Ah that's nice trying to encourage your friend," he laughs, "But it won't work." He says before getting tackled by the lioness.

"What was that," asks Vitani as she starts beating Walinzi into the ground, "Now how bout you die!" She yells before getting kicked off of him, as Walinzi gets up.

"How dare you hit me," yells Walinzi as he lunges at Vitani who staggers trying to get up, "Now you'll witness my power!" He yells as he tackles Vitani grabbing her by her neck and starts throwing her around.

"Take your paws off of her," yells Kopa as he gets up and lunges at Walinzi who throws Vitani at him sending them crashing to the ground.

"And now you'll pay with that with your life," he yells before lunging once again at the couple.

**I am still taking OCs for this story so if you want yours added just leave a review or PM me, and he/she will be added.**

**Jamar out!**


End file.
